marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Dark Avengers.png Dell Rusk.png|Dell Rusk/Red Skull (former leader)|link=Dell Rusk (Earth-1010) Sin.png|Sin (formerly)|link=Sinthea Schmidt (Earth-1010) Ares.png|Ares (formerly)|link=Ares (Earth-1010) Dark Hawkeye.png|Dark Hawkeye (formerly)|link=Lester (Earth-1010) Blizzard.png|Dark Iceman (formerly)|link=Donald Gill (Earth-1010) Moonstone.png|Dark Ms. Marvel (formerly)|link=Karla Sofen (Earth-1010) Venom A!.png|Dark Spider-Man (formerly)|link=MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010) Yelena Belova.png|Dark Widow (formerly)|link=Yelena Belova (Earth-1010) Daken.png|Dark Wolverine (formerly)|link=Akihiro (Earth-1010) Trickshot.png|Trickshot (formerly)|link=Buck Chisholm (Earth-1010) Ragnarok A!.png|Dark Thor (formerly)|link=Ragnarok (Earth-1010) Red Hulk.png|Dark Hulk (formerly)|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) Falcon.png|Falcon (formerly)|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010) Noh-Varr.png|Dark Captain Marvel (formerly)|link=Noh-Varr (Earth-1010) 3338837-red_hulk_on_fire.png|"DARK AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!"|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) 53_ep_48.png|Hulk vs Dark Hulk|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) AEMH_Nightmare_In_Red.png|Hulk vs Dark Hulk|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) General Ross.png|General Ross|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) HETvADHEDW.png|Hawkeye and Thor vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow.|link=The Call (A!) SWQSvADHEDW.png|Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver vs Ares, Dark Hawkeye and Dark Widow.|link=The Call (A!) ProbabilityFieldADHEDW.png|Scarlet Witch using her Probability Field.|link=The Call (A!) SW&CAvsDR.png|Scarlet Witch and Captain America vs Dell Rusk|link=Revelations (A!) SW&CAvsRS.png|-Friend of yours?– -Enemy actually…-|link=Revelations (A!) BW&HEvsF.png|"Who on Earth is Dell Rusk?!"|link=Revelations (A!) ShockingRevelation.png|Suddenly, Dark Hawkeye was knocked out by a tranquilizing dart.|link=Revelations (A!) JamesEnraged.png|"EVERYTHING BEHIND THIS S.H.I.E.L.D. THING IS WICKED!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE DOING GOOD, BUT NO. THEY ARE THE EVIL ONES; THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BOW DOWN AT LIES."|link=Revelations (A!) RescueVsBlizzard&YelenaR!.png|Rescue vs Dark Widow and Dark Iceman|link=Rescued! (A!) RescuevsDarkAvengersRescued!.png|Rescue vs the Dark Avengers|link=Rescued! (A!) VenomIsDarkSpiderMan.png|"I have a deal for you, Mr. Gargan..." VenomVsTormentDSM.png|Venom attacks Torment TormentVsAresYelenaDSM.png|Torment attacks Ares and Yelena Belova YelenaVsTormentDSM.png|Torment vs Yelena Belova AresAxeTormentDSM.png|Ares vs Torment AresVsTormentDSM.png|Ares vs Torment MoonstoneConvincesDrConnorsCS.png|"Isn’t it tempting, doctor?" Lizard!CS.png|"B*TCH!" ArrowsKeptFalling.png|"Ugh, feminism. Ok, I’m done talking to you." TranqBullseye-Arrows.png|Kate Bishop fires a tranq arrow at Bullseye ReadyToExplode-Arrows.png|Kate Bishop fires an explosive arrow at Bullseye ExplodingCar-Arrows.png|A NYPD car exploding PuttyArrowSetOff-Arrows.png|Kate Bishop sets a putty arrow off manually ElectricBlast-Arrows.png|"KATE! WATCH OUT!" RainbowRay-Arrows.png|Wiccan being absorbed by the rainbow ray BlizzardSuitsUp-IATC!.png|"What is this mess?!" Anti-VenomVsVenom-IATC!.png|"VENOM!" DarkAvengersAssemble!-IATC!.png|Dark Avengers Assemble! HeroesVsDarkness-IATC!.png|Heroes vs Dark Avengers AntiVenomCleansesVenom-IATC!.png|Anti-Venom cleanses MacDonald Gargan RuskStartsRecruitingCampaign-IATC!.png|"Forget your fighting sh*t! We need a better team! Look for any kind of villain who wants to join us!" Noh-VarrsPrisoners-H(WCB).png|"Anything about me you don’t know?" YoungAvengersFaceNohVarr-H(WCB).png|"H-How?!" WiccanFreesIronLadProdigy-H(WCB).png|Wiccan frees Iron Lad and Prodigy Noh-Varr_(Earth-1010)_0018.jpg|Noh-Varr hears a noise DodgingMjolnir-GoW.png|"Will you ever be good enough, Thor Odinson?" StruckByLightning-GoW.png|"For Midgard!!!" ExplodingQuinjet-GoW.png|"Banner!" HulkEscapes-GoW.png|Hulk jumping out of the Quinjet ThorVsAres-GoW.png|Thor vs Ares AresVsHulk-GoW.png|Ares vs Hulk HulkVsAres-GoW.png|Hulk vs Ares AresVsHulkThor-GoW.png|Ares vs Hulk and Thor IronSkullLeadsDarkAvengers-GoW.png|"Come with me, you will meet someone I hold dearly… And I don’t say that to a lot of people." YelenaVsHawkeye-BW.png|"Oh, Arrow-Boy is here too." WidowVsWidow-BW.png|Black Widow vs Yelena Belova BelovaDodges-BW.png|"You missed, Arrow-Boy." DakenVsWolverine-DI.png|"I got both, sweetheart." RogueVsDaken-DI.png|"Wanna give me a brief summary of what this guy does?" RogueUppercutsDaken-DI.png|"Now I get why he believes he’s you!" AbsorbingWolverine-DI.png|Rogue absorbing Wolverine's powers ComeAtMeBub!-DI.png|"Come at me, bub!" RogueClawsDaken-DI.png|Rogue attacking Daken with her claws EscapingTheBar-DI.png|"JUST FLY AWAY!" Daken-DaddyIssues.jpg|Daken among the flames GodsAgainstGods-SoZ.png|"You asked for this!" God&GodVsGod-SoZ.png|Hercules about to punch Ares BrotherIssues-SoZ.png|Brother vs Brother RockOfAges-SoZ.png|Rock of Ages Venom_spills.png|"WHERE IS SPIDER-MAN?!" SpideyVsVenom-Venomous.png|Spider-Man vs Venom Venom_rematch.png|"I am finally getting my rematch…" Venom_unmask.png|Venom about to unmask Spider-Man AdamantVsVenom-Venomous.png|Adamant vs Venom Venomous_Assemble!.jpg|Venom screaming in agony AT-ATVenom-Venomous.png|"You know, when people start shipping us, let’s say we’re keeping it professional… Ok?" TiedUpVenom-Venomous.png|"See? Easy!" AdamantKicksVenom-Venomous.png|Adamant kicks Venom SwingingAdamant-Venomous.png|Adamant slingshots AdamantPunchingVenom-Venomous.png|Adamant punches Venom AdamantSpideyArguing-Venomous.png|"What are you doing here?" e2ee00fe23.jpg|"Captain Rogers!" aafinalshowdown.jpg|"Schmidt…" Faceoff_Capskull.png|"Give up, Skull!" Tesseract_powered_Red_Skull.png|"You decided to ignore my warning, Captain Rogers… You’ll regret that" Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno1_1280.png|"Come in, Barton!" Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno10_1280.png|Trickshot firing a smoke arrow at Hawkeye Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno6_1280.png|Trickshot's semi-superhero landing Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno9_1280.png|Trickshot dodging arrows Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno7_1280.png|"Too bad I don’t care." Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno4_1280.png|Trickshot firing an arrow at Hawkeye Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno3_1280.png|Hawkeye tossed out of the tent Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno5_1280.png|"You can go, Chisholm… We’ll handle this one ourselves." BattleBegins-SeeingRed.png|The Battle Begins 533b558d24856.jpg|"Do you really think you can stop me, Stark?!" av62.png|Red Onslaught moving the HYDRA Base away AvengersVsDarkAvengers-SeeingRed.png|"You guys love these extremely cinematic poses, don’t you?" RagnarokMjolnirThor-SeeingRed.png|"You are a mere human… And I am a God!" AxingRagnarok-SeeingRed.png|"What?!" RagnarokSummonsLightning-SeeingRed.png|"Restorative Nanites!" LightningAtThor-SeeingRed.png|"Restorative Nanites!" UnsuccessfulMinigun-SeeingRed.png|War Machine vs Venom VenomSlashesWM-SeeingRed.png|"Oh, it looks like you’ve never faced a true enemy!" PhotonBlast-SeeingRed.png|Photon vs Moonstone AbsorbingYourPhotons-SeeingRed.png|"Thank you!" HUGEPhotonBlast-SeeingRed.png|"Well, I am Monica Rambeau, I don’t care who I remind you of!" InvisibleandIntangible-SeeingRed.png|Photon becoming invisible and intangible LongTimeNoSee-SeeingRed.png|"Long time no see, Sharon." DodginBullets-SeeingRed.png|"You don’t wanna mess with me, just ask Agent 12." KickingBobbi-SeeingRed.png|"And what’s up with the number, Jason Voorhees?" ShootingSin-SeeingRed.png|"Ask HYDRA why the number 13 is unlucky" AresAxingHerc-SeeingRed.png|"C’mon, Ares!" FlyingAres-SeeingRed.png|"You know I like it rough!" MachineGunAtHerc-SeeingRed.png|Ares vs Hercules GetReady!-SeeingRed.png|Hawkeye and Ant-Man teaming-up Ant-ManED!-SeeingRed.png|Ant-Man propelling himself forward WMVsDaken-SeeingRed.png|"I’ve had enough!" Screenshot-535.png|"Oh, Captain Rogers!" 53852f1417635.jpg|"You are pathetic if you think you can stop me!" 5306b00c93840.jpg|"Battle of the century" Johann_Shmidt_(Earth-1010)_0003.png|"HYDRA has already created a Tesseract-powered warhead, ready to be launch from this base to the atmosphere, destroying everything in a 3177 km radius!" Category:Galleries